Splinters
by Sadie Bautista
Summary: OneShot. John Morrison HATES splinters, so what happens when his girlfriend gets one?


Splinters

Sadie Bautista

Summary: OneShot. John Morrison HATES splinters, so what happens when his girlfriend gets one?

XXXX

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Groaning at the loud complaining that had awoken John Morrison from his beauty sleep, the young WWE Superstar rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock. The shining red numbers blared 7:00 am and he let out another annoyed groan. Seven o'clock on Christmas morning and he was forced awake for some bizarre reason.

"Jesus FUCK!" another obnoxious yell echoed from the hallway outside the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend, Katrina.

"Kat, what the hell?" he groaned, running a hand over his chiseled abdomen as the bedroom door banged open and the woman appeared in all her glory, her hand held out in front of her like it was a third limb.

"It HURTS!" she screeched, flicking the light on.

"Yeah, so did that," John mumbled, throwing his arm over his face at the sudden brightness. "What happened?"

"Splinter!!" she said, her wide gray eyes bulging as she climbed onto the bed beside him. "John, _splinter_!"

Cringing, John took her right hand in his, seeing the tiny piece of wood in her palm. "How the hell--? Kat, what are you doing downstairs?"

"I was putting the gifts under the tree and it just… OW," she whined her long black hair falling over her shoulders as she wriggled when John put pressure on it. "Stop it, that hurts like a bitch," she yanked her hand away.

"Then you get it out, those things are nasty anyway," John rolled over onto his side and pulled the blanket over his bare torso.

Pouting Kat yanked the blanket off him with her free hand, "Johnny, please."

Groaning, John peeked open one dark eye, "Fine, go get the tweezers and peroxide."

Looking terrified, Kat's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates once again and she cradled her hand fearfully, "It's gonna hurt so bad though."

"Katrina Elizabeth you amaze me," John rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, running a hand through his medium length hair, the curls snagging on his fingers as he shuffled to the bathroom in his loose pajama pants.

Kat waited as John grumbled to himself in the bathroom, emerging with a bag of cotton balls, the peroxide and tweezers. He plopped back onto the bed, grabbing her hand before she could run away and cringed again at the irritated little mark on her palm.

"That looks disgusting," he frowned, wincing with his girlfriend as he pressed the tweezers to the cut.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ!" Kat hissed squeezing her eyes closed as John dug around in her hand.

"Will you sit still!" John snapped, yanking her hand back toward him as she tried to yank it free.

"Fuck you!" Kat growled, her eyes shining with pain as he dug the tweezers into her palm again, this time coming up with the small bit of wood.

"Kat clean this up before I puke," he looked away as a small drop of blood pooled above the cut.

"And you think I'm the chick in this relationship," she shook her head, grabbing a cotton ball and wiping off the tweezers before cleaning the cut with peroxide.

John rolled his eyes as he watched Kat toss out the used cotton balls and return the peroxide and tweezers to the bathroom. She skipped back across the room to him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, pecking his lips with a smile.

"What a way to start off Christmas, huh?" she grinned as John slid his hands down her back, pulling her closer.

"How about this?" he reached behind her to the bedside table and drew something out of the drawer holding it up for her to see.

For the third time that morning Kat's eyes bugged out, her mouth dropping open at the small black velvet box in john's hand.

"That's not what I think it is," she whispered, taking it carefully in her hands.

"Open it," John winked with a grin as her gently pushed the top up. A diamond ring glittered in the morning sunlight just beginning to stream in through the window.

"Oh God," she whispered, touching the diamond with a careful finger. "It's so beautiful."

"Katrina, will you marry me?" John grinned as her wide eyes returned to his.

"Of course!" she beamed, kissing him passionately.

John laughed against her lips as she hugged him, slipping the ring onto her finger and staring at it. He watched her admire the ring on her hand, her face glowing as her gaze turned to the small red spot on her right palm where the splinter had been.

"I guess I should get splinters more often," she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, now lets go downstairs and open the rest of the gifts," john shook his head, lifting his new fiancée off the bed and carrying her laughing down the stairs.

**XXXX**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! This came to me this morning as I was trying to dig a splinter out of my thumb. I hope everyone liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Sadie B.**


End file.
